Rabbit Apologies
by Zacks Little Bunny
Summary: Tony says something to Steve that makes him angry, now he needs to apologizes. Fluffy!


_**DJ: HI! This is my very very very first story ever! I'm really excited! I hope you guys will like it and review!  
><strong>__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
><strong>__**Word Count: 795 words  
><strong>__**Warning: Fluffy! Bunnies!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cap! It's time to head back!" No answer, "Captain!" Tony stepped up behind his friend, his Ironman suit clanking loudly against the concrete, "Cap, you alright?" he asked, a bit of worry seeping into his voice.<p>

Steve stayed still for a few seconds longer before tilting his head towards Tony slightly, his eyes still focused on the window in front of him, "Yeah." he said softly, "Just... Just thinking. They're kind of cute aren't they?"

Tony turned his head and looked through the window, brow arched slightly, "They're rabbits Cap. Domesticated rabbits. I, for one, don't find rabbits the least bit, cute, as you put it."

A light sigh escaped from Steve's lips as he rolled his eyes, "Of course you wouldn't. You're more of a," he paused, trying to think of what animal seemed to fit Tony best, "Dog person aren't you Tony?"

"Hmph. Actually," he began, straightening up and letting a smirk grace his lips, even knowing Steve couldn't see it through his Ironman helmet, "I'm more of a people person Steve. But, you know that don't you?" Tony lifted his armor covered arms and draped them over Steve's shoulders from behind, "Meaning you, Steve." he said, his voice low.

Steve pushed Tony away from him roughly, nearly toppling the other man to the ground, "I'm not some pet Stark! Don't treat me like one!" he hollered, stomping off angrily, leaving Tony behind, confused."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" he called after the angry man. He turned to look back in the Pet Shop window, "I screwed this one up didn't I?" he asked, then paused, "Crap, I'm talking to rabbits."

The jingling of a bell sounded behind Tony, an elderly man appearing in the door of the shop, "Admiring our collection of rabbits are you?"

The sound had startled Tony and he nearly jumped, instead, he turned towards the man, "Can I buy one? I've got an apology to make."

"No." the old man answered sternly, "You may not buy one."

"What? And why not? They are for sale aren't they?"

The man smiled, "Not for you. You may have one. For free. As thanks for saving my shop. Which one would you like to take?"

Tony was shocked, "Oh, well, thank you." he looked through the window again, trying to pick the best one for Steve, "Could I have the fat white one? With the blue eyes?"

"Of course!" Impossible as it may have seemed to Tony, the old man's smile appeared to have grown larger, "I will be back out in a moment!" and he disappeared back into the shop.

Awkwardly standing in front of the window, Tony watched as the man, gathered up the white blue-eyed rabbit and gently set it in a box before moving towards the back of the store, out of Tony's sight.

"I hope this works." he mumbled, glancing in the direction in which Steve had angrily left.

"Here you go sir!" the old man grinned, holding up the box with the rabbit and a bag of food for said rabbit, "I hope your friend likes her."

Tony smiled, "I hope he likes her to. Thank you old man." he replied as he turned to leave, not catching the mans last words.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cap! Where you at?" Tony called as he walked through the front door of the Avengers Mansion, flipping his helmet open as he spoke, "I've got something fo-mmph."<p>

Steve glared at Tony, one of his large hands covering the shorter mans mouth, "I'm right here Stark. You don't need to yell. What do you wa... Did you just lick me?"

"Mmhm. 'Eh mh gmph." Tony smiled through his muffled words as Steve lowered his hand, "Better. I got you something." he lifted up his arms and gently pushed the box towards Steve, "Be careful with it."

Steve took the box from Tony and carefully opened up the lid, his eyes growing wide in surprise, "You got me a rabbit."

Tony started to look nervous, "You like it right? You were looking at them. You said they were cute so I thought that you would forgive me if I got you a rabbit. I wasn't wrong was I?"

"It won't be one rabbit for long Tony."

"Huh? What do you mean?" now Tony was confused AND nervous.

Steve smiled, realizing Tony probably hadn't noticed. He leaned down and gave Tony a small kiss on the lips, "Thank you Tony. She's beautiful."

"I knew you liked her!" Tony smirked, his confusion vanishing.

Steve turned to head towards his room, letting a small smirk ease it's way to his lips, "Even if she is pregnant."

There was silence for several minutes as Steve disappeared around a corner, then finally, "WHAT?.!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DJ: Did you guys like it? Review and tell me okay?<span>_**


End file.
